


The Serpents View

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A new perspective.





	The Serpents View

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The event Horizon shimmered in front of him. He could feel the energy flowing from it with a rippling water sound, pleasant yet foreboding. He had been through the gate so many times that the process seemed second nature now; he no longer reeled from the pitch and roll of gate-travel. 

Beside him he could see the people he had come to know as "the team". He always found it unusual that such a diverse group of people had become such a tightly knit unit Teal'c's stoicism and courage had made him an ideal First Prime, but gradually he had begun to question the ways and beliefs of his people. Often his thoughts had been rebellious, even treasonous. He had turned from his early life and training and had allied himself with the people of the Tau*ri. In time they had accepted him, they had learned to trust him, and now they considered him a friend. In his years on earth, Teal'c had come to understand the ways of these people. He had learned many human traits and customs, he had developed humour, and had even learned to golf , although he never quite understood O'Neill's fascination with the game. Essentially, his team trusted him with their lives, and relied upon him for his strength, good sense and courage. 

Major Carter was the brilliant one. Her mind wove around patterns laced with numbers and deep calculations that would give anyone else a headache. Carter handled herself as well as any soldier, but her calm exterior hid a will of iron and a soft heart. She carried herself with a pride fostered through a family history in the military. Selmac felt a surge of pride as he looked at her. The Tok'ra that had blended with her father Jacob was old and knowledgeable, and together they were a good judge of her character. There had been all too few occasions for Selmac to see Sam over the last few years, but when he did, he felt something from her. She was beautiful, and he loved her as a father, but he sensed something more. The remnants of Jolinar had made more of an impact on Sam than she liked to admit, but seeing her through a father's eyes, Selmac could appreciate the difference. 

Dr. Jackson was the one he always wished he could speak more with. There was much more information within him than he realised about the Harcesis child as well as so much else. Many times he had been so close to figuring things out, but he had always come up a little short. Selmac longed to question him further, but knew that he would never have the chance. The others took great pains to protect Daniel. He was not a soldier and he took too many foolish chances, but he was what Col. O*Neill had referred to as the 'conscience' of the team. Within him, Daniel nursed an aching hole, and a great black hatred of the Goa'uld. They had cost him his wife, the future that he had thought was his, and through them he had witnessed more death and destruction than he sometimes thought he could take. He was a force to be reckoned with; his hatred as well as his intelligence would drive him to find a way to destroy the Goa'uld. 

The last member of the team was the one who intrigued him the most. Colonel O'Neill was their leader, a strong, brave, career soldier. He would lay down his life in an instant for his world, or his team. To him the Goa'uld were a pestilence ripe for the killing, and he would be glad to do the job.O'Neill was the kind of man who hid his emotions behind a wall of sarcasm, but his strength and courage engendered respect among his colleagues. Jack's dedication to the mission he was charged with was never in question. It was no secret to Selmac's host that O'Neill had feelings for his daughter, but they both knew that Jack would never lower his guard long enough to lose focus, or to weaken himself in his own eyes or those of the enemy. Not far beneath his gruff manner was a deep sadness, the kind that comes from the worst kind of loss. The second strongest emotion Selmac could sense was grief, right after hate, and from this man he sensed both, strongly. 

Selmac could hear the casual conversation as the team spoke of the upcoming mission and bantered about pizza and poker, movies and bowling. He didn't understand a lot of what they said; there were many aspects of Jacob's world that escaped him still, but he was learning. When he was among the Taur'ri he listened all the time, he was waiting, he was watching to find those among them that were the strongest. The battle with the Goa'uld was entering A critical stage. The council had told him to watch and learn. They would need to form an elite army, a group of carefully chosen men and women to infiltrate and destroy the major System Lords. 

"Jacob?" he turned to the voice. "Jacob? Anything wrong?" 

Selmac gave control to Jacob. 

"No Jack, everything's fine". 

Inwardly, Selmac calmed his host. 

"Don't worry Jacob. Everything will be fine".


End file.
